What You Mean To Me
by peachie1st
Summary: What now happens between Troy and Gabriella? Definite Troyella! Rated T for the safe side!
1. After the Championship

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot!

What You Mean To Me

A story about Troy and Gabriella and what I think should happen!

Chapter 1: After the Championship

"Chad just asked me out." Taylor came running up to me just as Troy was about to kiss me.

"That's great!" I exclaimed as true as I could considering the fact that I was very annoyed with all of the constant interruptions. Taylor left and Troy smiled at me. I smiled back as my heart melted and the entire gym grew quiet. Troy's dad walked up to Troy with a microphone.

"Well done Wildcats. We've won the championship. I think it's only fair for us to hear a speech from the captain. Mr. Troy Bolton." Troy's dad's voice rang through the gym and the student body applauded.

"Dad no!" Troy told his dad. He was handed the microphone anyway and Gabriella held his hand supportively as he prepared a small speech.

"Well everyone, this week has been extraordinary. Who knew that we would win a championship basketball game, a science decathlon and produce a cast for a musical? But best of all, who knew that I would find a best friend who I love very much? Gabriella, will you be my girlfriend?" Troy finished and he glanced down nervously at Gabriella who still held his hand. She looked shocked for a second and then stood up on her tiptoes and kissed Troy right on the mouth. The gym erupted into applause again and Chad started a cheer.

"What team?"

"Wildcats!"

"What team?"

"Wildcats!"

"What team?"

"Wildcats!"

"Get'cha head in the game!" Chad ran up to Troy and ruffled his hair. Troy and Gabriella broke apart surprised and laughed at all the commotion going on around them. That day was one of the best days of Troy and Gabriella's lives. Who knew that there would be more? (AN: hint hint wink wink!)

"So are you going with me to the after party? Troy asked in what he had hoped to be a casual way.

"Of course! I can't let my boyfriend take another girl now can I?" Gabriella laughed. She had put emphasis on the word boyfriend. It felt so good to her to be able to finally say that. Troy grinned and put his arm around her shoulders. He escorted her out of the gym and into his car.

On the way to Gabriella's house, the couple fell into a comfortable silence. Troy flipped the radio on and was delighted to hear a song he recognized. Troy sang along with the radio and was surprised yet delighted when Gabriella joined in too. Together they whizzed down the road singing.

Troy pulled into Gabriella's driveway and switched the engine off. They sat in silence for a bit. Neither of them wanted to leave each other. Troy leaned over across his seat to Gabriella's and kissed her softly on the lips. They pulled away reluctantly as Gabriella opened her door. She stepped out of the car and walked to Troy's side where he opened the window for her.

"Want to come in?" She asked hopefully smiling. Troy grinned back.

"Sure." He answered eagerly. Troy got out of the car and wrapped his arm around Gabriella and they walked up to the front door. Gabriella's mom had been watching them from the window and opened the door wide for them.

"Welcome Troy, come on in guys. I expect the doorway is easier than the tree outside Gabby's balcony." Gabriella's mom laughed sweetly. Troy looked up in slight horror at what she said.

"I'm sorry about that Mrs. Montez it's just that" Troy was cut off.

"Don't worry about it Troy I was only joking. I've never seen my Gabby so happy." Mrs. Montez smiled joyfully.

"Oh mom!" Gabriella complained. Troy laughed.

"Alright, alright. Why don't you guys go upstairs? I'm off to work so Gabby I'm not going to be home until you get home from the party." Gabby's mom explained.

"Don't worry about getting Gabby to and from the party, I can take her and drop her off." Troy offered.

"Thank you, that's so nice of you." Was the reply. Gabriella then led the way up the stairs and into her bedroom. Troy sat down in the desk chair and Gabby sat down on the edge of her bed.

"So again, congratulations on winning the game." Gabriella broke the silence.

"Thanks. An congrats on winning the decathlon." Troy responded. Gabby laughed. Was this all they had to say to each other?

"So when do rehearsals start for the musical?" Gabby question curiously.

"I think they start next week. It's a good thing basketball season has ended. Troy spoke aloud.

"Yeah, same here with the decathlon." Gabby flopped back onto her back on the bed. Troy stood up and flopped back with her.

"Have you thought of anything you want to do after high school?" Gabriella wondered aloud.

"Go to college I guess." Troy answered.

"Well, I know that. But what college? How are you going to get there? That sort of thing." Gabby explained in better detail.

"Well, I'll probably get a basketball scholarship to the college. Before I tell you what college you need to tell me what college you want to go to and how you are going to get there." Troy smiled devilishly.

"I'll probably get an academic scholarship and we should name our college on the count of three 1, 2, 3." Gabriella responded.

"Stanford!" They both said at the same time. Sighs of relief followed as they realized that they wouldn't be separated after high school.

"I should probably go. We need to start getting ready for the party tonight. I'll pick you up at 7." Troy told her.

"Alright! I'll see you at 7 then." Gabby answered. She walked Troy to the door and right before he left she grabbed him by the arm and kissed him fiercely on the mouth. He kissed her back and they were soon making out against the door of her house. Five minutes passed and they broke apart regretfully. Troy smiled as he got into his car and drove away waving to Gabby in the rearview mirror. He watched her run back into her house.

Gabby ran up the stairs and back into her bedroom. She pulled back the closet door and began searching through her clothes. She ran to the phone a dialed quickly.

"Taylor I need your help can you be here in five minutes? Awesome thanks!" Gabby hung up and waited for her dutiful friend to show up.

After much digging, Gabby and Taylor laid her outfit out on her bed. A white skirt that went to her knees and fanned out along with a light blue halter top that tied back with thick ribbons. The outfit came with matching blue hair ribbons and white ballet flats with a little blue flower on them. Gabby thanked Taylor and after Taylor left, she rushed into the bathroom to shower.


	2. The After Party

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot!

What You Mean To Me

A story about Troy and Gabriella and what I think should happen!

Chapter 2: The After Party

"Well don't you look nice for an after party." Coach Bolton stood in the doorway of Troy's bedroom. Troy was standing in front of his mirror with a dress shirt on. He had showered and was putting on cologne when his dad walked in.

**Troy's POV**

"Yep" I responded. I was excited! A championship, a musical, and a girlfriend all in one day. Not to mention a girlfriend who I made out with. My life was good.

"Gabriella?" My dad asked. I nodded in return. "Why don't you invite her over for dinner tomorrow night?" My dad suggested.

"Why? So you can insult her again?" I was furious about what my dad said to her before and the way he treated her.

"Look Troy she was disrupting your practice."

"No, she was interrupting my last attempt to make you happy." I yelled.

"Don't talk to me like that. I am your father." My dad argued back.

"No you're not. A father supports his son when his son tries something new. You however told me that I couldn't do both or anything that wanted besides basketball. So guess what? If I can't do both the musical and basketball then I choose the musical. I hope you're happy to have this championship because it's the last one you'll be getting from me." I spoke fiercely as I grabbed my keys and pushed past my father.

"Just where do you think you're going? It's only 6." My dad yelled at my back. I halted and turned.

"I'm going to my girlfriend's house." I walked out of the house and got into my car. I hoped that Gabriella wouldn't mind that I was early.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHS

**Gabriella's POV**

DING DONG! I heard the bell and swore under my breath. I had just gotten out of the shower. Surprised that it was only 6, I threw on a bathrobe and rushed down the stairs to answer the door.

"What are you doing here Troy?" I asked happily. He looked upset and I hurriedly let him in. My smile faded as he walked into the den and sat on the couch. I sat down next to him and he put his arm around my shoulders. My wet hair dampened his arm and he looked at me.

"I'm sorry to be here early but I couldn't take my dad anymore." Troy spoke softly.

"It's ok. What did he do this time?" I questioned.

"He was just ragging on me about the musical, basketball, and" Troy stopped suddenly.

"And me." I finished for him. He nodded and I turned away.

"Don't worry Gabby. What he thinks doesn't matter." Troy told me. But I still couldn't help feeling upset.

"Remember Gabby, I chose you over my father." I turned to face him and smiled. I kissed him on the cheek and stood up.

"I should finish getting ready." I said as I realized embarrassingly that I was only in a robe. "Feel free to watch television or to get a snack or something. Make yourself at home." I told him and I walked back into my room. 'I can't believe I was practically naked in front of Trot!' I thought to myself. I was so embarrassed.

I quickly finished getting ready and with a small sprits of perfume I headed down to see Troy not watching T.V as I would have expected but reading a book I had left on the coffee table.

"It's good isn't it?" I asked him. He looked up startled.

"It's great and you my darling look amazing." Troy said softly and he kissed me. We headed to his car where he opened the door for me and we headed for Chad's house where the party was to be held.

Once we arrived we rang the doorbell and were instantly greeted by loud cheers as Chad opened the door.

"Well if it isn't the two new lovebirds!" Chad sang out to the crowd and Troy turned beet red. I laughed hysterically at the color of his face.

"So what's everyone up to?" Troy asked Chad as he looked around the room at everyone. Chad, Taylor, Zeke, Sharpay, Ryan, Kelsey, Jason, and many more people were there. A lot more people then I had thought there would be.

"Ah we're just sort of hanging out but now that you're here we can play some games." Chad said mischievously.

"What kind of games?" Troy looked at me nervously. We both didn't want to be put into any situations we didn't want to be in.

"Nothing too big, maybe spin the bottle and some truth or dare." Chad answered shrugging.

"Fine let's play." Troy responded and he squeezed my hand as we headed across the room. Everyone sat in a circle in Chad's den and he placed a bottle in the center of the circle.

"I think that because Troy is our captain he should spin first." Chad suggested. Troy quickly shook his head but soon everyone in the room besides me where chanting.

"Troy, Troy, Troy, Troy!" they al shouted. I looked at him and smiled. He had nothing to worry about I wasn't going anywhere.

**Troy's POV**

I looked at Gabriella again. I didn't want her to think I was eager to spin. Plus, the only person I wanted the bottle to land on was her. I reached into the center of the circle and quickly spun the bottle. Around and around and around it went. It came closer and closer to a stop when it slowed almost completely down in front of Sharpay.

'No no no please not Sharpay.' I thought. As if God could hear me, the bottle kept moving right past Sharpay and onto…

The end lol no I'm not that mean!

It went on and on right to Gabriella! I sighed in relief and we turned to Chad. Neither of us knew what type of Spin the Bottle it was.

"Well, Troy it seems as if you always get your girl. Time for some seven minutes in heaven. The closets right behind you. Gabriella and I stood up and entered the closet. Once the door was closed, Gabriella turned to me.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to." Gabby told me. She was nervous. I could tell.

"It's ok with me but we don't have to do this if you don't want to." I told her.

"No it's fine." She answered. We leaned in to each other and started making out like we had earlier that day. Our kisses started out sweet then turned slightly rougher and more passionate. I wrapped my arms around her and we slid slowly to the ground. By the time the seven minutes were up, Gabby was in my lap and I was holding her tight as I stroked her hair. The door was whisked open and bright light flooded into the dark room.

"Times up!" Chad sang gleefully as he saw our position. I helped Gabby up and be returned to the circle. It was now Gabby's turn to spin the bottle. Only this time she would be spinning twice to select the next two people to go into 7 minutes in heaven.

She rolled once and it landed on none other then Chad himself. He bounded into the closet, wanting his kisser to be a surprise. Gabriella spun the bottle again and it landed on none other then Taylor. She shot Gabriella a look of disgust and joy at the same time as she stood up and slowly walked into the closet.

I set the timer on my watch and everyone started talking as we waited for them to be finished. Soon everyone forgot the game and Chad and Taylor came out a good 10 minutes later to find everyone dancing, laughing, and just having a good time.

**No POV**

Troy and Gabriella were dancing with each other. They looked like they were having the time of their life.

"I know Troy told me not to, but I've prepared a little something for you two. If you'd help me please Kelsey." Chad finished and Kelsey hurriedly went to Chad's piano and pulled some music out of her bag.

"What are you doing Chad?" Troy looked worried. He pulled Gabriella closer to him.

"Not me, you!" Chad said simply as he handed Troy and Gabriella a microphone. A song started playing in the background.

**The Start of Something New**

_**Living in my own world**_

_**Didn't understand**_

_**That anything can happen**_

_**When you take a chance**_

_**I never believed in**_

_**What I couldn't see**_

_**I never opened my heart**_

_**To all the possibilities**_

_**I know that something has changed**_

_**Never felt this way**_

_**And right here tonight**_

_**This could be the start**_

_**Of something new**_

_**It feels so right**_

_**To be here with you**_

_**And now looking in your eyes**_

_**I feel in my heart**_

_**The start of something new**_

_**Now who'd of ever thought that**_

_**We'd both be here tonight**_

_**And the world looks so much brighter**_

_**With you by my side**_

_**I know that something has changed**_

_**Never felt this way**_

_**I know it for real**_

_**This could be the start**_

_**Of something new**_

_**It feels so right**_

_**To be here with you**_

_**And now looking in your eyes**_

_**I feel in my heart**_

_**The start of something new**_

_**I never knew that it could happen**_

_**Till it happened to me**_

_**I didn't know it before **_

_**But now it's easy to see**_

_**It's a start **_

_**Of something new**_

_**It feels so right**_

_**To be here with you**_

_**And now looking in your eyes**_

_**I feel in my heart**_

_**That it's the start **_

_**Of something new**_

_**It feels so right **_

_**To be here with you**_

_**And now looking in your eyes**_

_**I feel in my heart**_

_**The start of something new**_

_**Start of something new**_

The song ended and Troy and Gabriella shared a sweet kiss. The crowd broke into a loud applause and Gabby blushed. The pair soon slipped out the back door and lay back in the grass.

"Aren't the stars beautiful?" Gabriella turned to look at her. She was surprised to find him looking at her.

"They aren't as beautiful as what I'm looking at." Troy answered. (AN: I know this is like the most used line ever what can I say? I like the classics.) Gabby of course fell for the line and scooted in closer to Troy. Troy wrapped an arm around her and they lay there for a while just enjoying each other's company.

**Troy's POV**

"Troy! You're dads on the phone." Chad yelled in the backyard from the porch. I sat up quickly and beckoned Chad to come closer.

"Tell him you can't find me." I whispered. Chad ran to the porch where the phone was and answered.

"I'm sorry coach. I can't find Troy." I heard him say. Chad's face turned to a look of shock and he hung up the phone and raced back to me and Gabby.

"Your dad wants me to tell you that he knows you're here and for you to drop, sorry Gabriella I'm going to use and exact quote, but Troy he wants you to drop that "trash" off at her house and to head home." Chad repeated. My mouth dropped open and I hugged Gabriella closer to me. I was so thankful to have her. She rubbed my back.

"I'm not going home. Not now and not at all tonight, Chad can I stay with you?" I asked hopefully.

"Sorry man but my parents leave early in the morning and they don't wasn't guests over." Chad said sympathetically. Ran my hand through my hair,

"Oh well, wish me luck. He's going to be really angry." I stood up and escorted Gabriella to my car. She looked worried as I drove her home. I walked her to her door, gave her a kiss and was about to leave when she told me to wait right there.

"Why?" I asked.

"You'll see just wait," She exclaimed as she rushed into the house. I could here her calling.

"Mamí, mamí!" Then the calling faded. Seconds later the door opened again.

"Troy, come on in." Gabriella opened the door wider.

"Gabby, my dad's going to be even angrier that I'm taking so long." I told her exasperated.

"Well, he's going to be angry anyway because you're not going home. Do you want to stay the night Troy? You can sleep in the guestroom." Gabriella suggested.

**Gabriella's POV**

A look of relief crossed Troy's face and I knew I was doing the right thing. He nodded and I let him in.

"I should call my mom though and see if she'll drop some things off for me. And I should let her know I'm safe and why I'm not going home." Troy said. I led him to a phone and he made his call.

"Hi mom, oh thank goodness I was hoping Dad wouldn't answer. I was just calling to let you know that Dad has said some really rude things to me and Gabriella and so I'm staying in the guest room at Gabby's house. Can you bring some things over for me? I really don't want to face Dad. Thanks Mom!" Troy hung up and I led him to the den. We put a movie in because it was only 10. Halfway through the movie my mom came into the room.

"Gabby, I'm going to bed so make sure Troy had everything he needs and I'll see you in the morning." I nodded and hugged her. Troy and I watched the rest of the movie together before the doorbell rang and his mom dropped his things off. We took that as a sign and I showed Troy the guest room which was right next to mine. The bathroom attaches because it's a jack and jill so I'll probably see you when I'm brushing my teeth.

I got changed into my pajamas and after making sure the clasp on my robe was closed I went into the bathroom to find Troy brushing his teeth. I brushed mine and we kissed each other tonight. It thundered in the background and we both hoped that the next day would be better.


	3. A New Day

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot!

What You Mean To Me

A story about Troy and Gabriella and what I think should happen!

Chapter 3: A New Day

**Gabriella's POV**

I woke up in the middle of the night to a treacherous thunderstorm. I've always hated thunderstorms. I lay there in bed and a sudden lightening flash and a loud crash brought me to my feet. I didn't want to wake my mom, especially since she has to work early tomorrow on a Saturday. I was really scared by now so without thinking twice, I tiptoed through the bathroom and into the guest room.

"Gabby is that you?" Troy asked and I was glad he was already awake.

"Yeah it's me." I whispered and I walked closer to his bed.

"Are you scared of the storm?" He asked.

"Yes." I said. I was close to tears which made me extremely embarrassed. Troy patted the spot on the bed next to him.

"Come here." Troy whispered and I crawled into the bed next to him. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close and I slowly fell asleep in his arms.

Bright sunlight shone through the window and I stirred in my sleep. Opening my eyes slowly, I could feel Troy paying with my hair. I turned over to face him.

"Good morning." Troy whispered in my ear. I smiled.

"Good morning to you too." I replied. We climbed out of bed and we both blushed fiercely. I was wearing a small tank top and shorts while Troy was only wearing boxers. I quickly slipped into the bath room and into my room. We both got dressed and met in the bathroom where we brushed our teeth and went downstairs. We walked into the kitchen and I found a note from my mom.

_Gabby & Troy, I went to work. There's pancake stuff and cereal. Make your self some breakfast. I'll be home around two. Gabby, we need to talk later. Have fun. Love mom._

"So do you want pancakes for breakfast?" I asked Troy.

"Sure, it'll be fun to make them together." Troy answered. I turned on the radio and we started pulling ingredients off of shelves and turning the stove on. I was pulling the flour off a shelf and accidentally sprinkled some in Troy's hair. I started laughing at how ridiculous he looked.

"What's up?" He asked and I pulled him to a mirror. "Oh you're dead Montez." He laughed and grabbed a handful of flour. Before I realized what was coming my dark curls were specked with white, as was the rest of my outfit. I laughed and Troy laughed.

"Let's finish up." I suggested and Troy nodded, we finished the pancakes and cleaned up the kitchen. We were about to go upstairs and change out of our flour covered clothes when the doorbell rang.

"We should get that." I turned to the door.

"What if it's my dad?" Troy questioned.

"What if it's not?" I responded. Troy sighed and we opened the door together,

"He guys. Do you want to do something today?" Taylor asked. She and Chad were both standing in my doorway.

**Troy's POV**

'What a relief.' I thought. I didn't want to talk to my father yet. I'd deal with him tonight.

"Are we doing anything today Gabs?" I asked.

"Not that I know of." She smiled at me.

"What were you guys thinking of doing?" I questioned.

"Do you want to go bowling?" Taylor suggested.

"Why not?" Gabriella said. The rest of us nodded.

"Ok but before we go, why are you and Gabriella covered in flour?" Chad wondered. I laughed.

"We were making pancakes and I guess things got a little out of control." I explained. Gabby laughed.

"Why don't we change and meet you back down here." Gabriella suggested.

"That works, but Gabby I want to tell you something." Taylor and Gabriella ran up the stairs.

"Let's talk in the guest room." Chad dragged me up after him. Once we were safely in the guest room, Chad started questioning.

"Are you guys like living together now?" Chad looked at me.

"No, I didn't want to see my dad so they let me stay here tonight." I explained.

"Something else is going on man because you're acting different. What did she do to you?" Chad was curious.

"She didn't do anything. Last night we watched a movie, went to bed, and listened to the thunderstorm. In the morning we had breakfast." I told him. A sly grin crossed Chad's face.

"She came in your room in the middle of the night right?" Chad said knowingly. I smiled.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHS

**Gabriella's POV**

Taylor shut the door behind me and started squealing.

"What happened last night?" She shrieked.

"Nothing happened. We watched a movie, went to bed and listened to the thunderstorm. In the morning we had breakfast." I told her. A happy look crossed over her face.

"You woke him in the middle of the night didn't you?" She asked. I couldn't help but smile.

"I knew it!" She screamed. The strange thing though was that I heard those words not just from Taylor but from

"Chad!" I exclaimed. I looked towards the bathroom door. It was wide open and I was staring straight into the yes of Troy.

"Questioning?" Troy asked simply.

"Yep, you?" I returned.

"Of course." He smiled. We shut the bathroom doors and returned to getting dressed. I sat in my desk chair. Taylor stood behind me. She was brushing the flour out of my hair with a spray bottle of water and a brush. Once we were finished I changed clothes and we met up outside of Troy's room.

"Hold on a second. I think they're talking about us." Taylor stopped me before I knocked on the door. We listened and they really were talking about us.

"For the last time, nothing happened. She was only scared of the storm." I heard Troy saying. I smiled.

"Yeah, uh huh, sure. And you let her stay without doing anything with her." Chad said sarcastically.

"I held her. Otherwise nothing else." Troy repeated himself.

"Come on we should knock." I said. I knocked on the door and it opened immediately. Chad and Troy stepped into the hall.

"Gabby, please tell Chad here that we didn't do anything last night." Troy looked at me with these puppy dog eyes I just can't resist.

"We didn't do anything Chad. For goodness sakes my mother lives here." I pointed out.

"Are you implying that you would've done something if your mom wasn't there?" Chad grinned stupidly. I sighed and Troy groaned.

"Ah hah!" Chad shouted triumphantly.

"She didn't say yes." Troy defended me.

"She didn't say no either." Chad shot back.

"Let's just drop what I did or did not say." So Taylor and the guys followed me downstairs and out the front door.

"Should we take one or two cars?" Taylor wondered.

"Let's take two in case one of u s has to leave early." Troy suggested. With that said Troy and I got into his car and Chad took Taylor in his car.

**Troy's POV**

We buckled our seatbelts and got ready.

"Well that was weird." Gabby turned to me.

"It sure was. What did Taylor ask you?" I asked. She smiled.

"First she asked me what happened. She said that I looked too happy to her." Gabriella blushed as she said this. "Then when I told her that nothing happened she guessed.

"Yeah that's pretty much what happened with me and Chad." I laughed. "We have nosy friends." Gabby laughed at that and I started the car.

**Wow well that took me a while to type. But hey, the ideas are coming easily but if you want to throw anything in your self then feel free to. Just make sure no matter what you do to click the purplish bluish button at the bottom of this screen and review because reviews are what keep me going!**


	4. A Lot of Events!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot!

What You Mean To Me

A story about Troy and Gabriella and what I think should happen!

Chapter 4: A Lot of Events!

**Troy's POV**

We arrived and played two games. Gabriella won a game and Taylor won the other. I know what you're thinking. No I didn't let her win. Let's just say that bowling is not my thing. So we finished up and Chad and Taylor had to go. I turned to Gabriella and we smiled at each other.

"We should handle the situation between you and your father," Gabby said knowingly. I nodded.

"You're right. Let's go pick up my things and you can come over with me. Because whether he likes it or not, y dad's going to have to get used to seeing you around because you're not going anywhere." I told her. She laughed. "Besides, my mom might want to officially meet you." So we got in the car and ran to Gabriela's house to pick up my things.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHS

**Gabriella's POV**

We were now heading down the street to his house and I could see how nervous he was. I squeezed his hand as we pulled into his driveway.

"Mom I'm home!" Troy shouted as we walked in the front door.

"Hey honey. I'm in the kitchen." I heard her say. Troy led me down a hallway towards the kitchen.

"Gabriella's here with me." Troy let his mom know. We walked into the kitchen.

"My goodness is this the pretty girl that Troy just won't stop talking about?" Troy's mom grinned. I blushed. I always knew that I would like her.

"Hello Mrs. Bolton. It's very nice to properly meet you." I said. She smiled.

"Well Troy, you certainly know how to pick them." His mother laughed. Troy groaned.

"Mom please." He said. I giggled. "Where's dad?" Troy asked.

"He's in the den if you want to talk to him. I'll give Gabriella a tour of the house if she'd like." Mrs. Bolton answered.

"I'd like that very much." I replied. Mrs. Bolton led me out of the room and up the stairs to the bedrooms.

"We'll work our way from the top to the bottom." She said.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHS

**Troy's POV**

"Hey dad." I approached cautiously.

"Hi Troy. Look we need to talk." My dad said.

"Yes we do. But before we do I have a few things to let you know. Number one, Gabriella is not going anywhere so deal with it. Number two, you had no right to call her trash. And number three, I'm not giving up basketball. I'm just adding music to my schedule." I told him straight up.

"Slow down a bit. I need to apologize first. I'm sorry I haven't been supportive of you and Gabriella. It's just that we've worked so hard and I don't want to see it go to waste." My dad said.

"It won't go to waste dad. I'll still work on it. But music is something I really love. It's another part of me and I don't want to give that up either." I responded.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHS

**Gabriella's POV**

"Well this is Troy's room. And here is my study. I want to show you something Gabriella." Mrs. Bolton led me into a bright room. All around the room were pictures of her as a high school cheerleader.

"Now I see where Troy gets his school spirit from." I laughed.

"Well there's one more picture I want to show you of." Mrs. Bolton pulled a photo album off of a shelf. On the first page was a picture of a girl around my age, singing her heart out on a stage.

"Is that you?" I asked shocked.

"Yes it's me. I starred in my high school musical as a junior too. Just the same age as you and Troy." Mrs. Bolton told me. She looked proud.

"Well that also explains where Troy gets his voice from too." I said.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHS

**Troy's POV**

"Just how much do you like this Gabriella girl?" My dad wondered.

"A lot, I've never felt this way with anyone before. Not even with my other girlfriends. I don't know how to explain it but I'm almost sure that we'll be together forever. I've never been so sure of anything in my life." I explained to my dad. My dad gave me an odd look.

"You know, I proposed to your mother when I was a senior. Just one year older than you." My dad said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yep, I had a lot of those feelings you were talking about."

"Wow" I whispered. I thought to myself. I mean I loved Gabby more than anything. Who knew, maybe I'd be proposing to her in a year or two.

_Knock Knock_

My mom and Gabriella walked into the room.

"Hello sir." Gabriella squeaked. I could tell she was nervous. I beckoned her over and put my arm around her.

"Well Dad, this here is my girlfriend Gabriella." I introduced her again.

"Well it's very nice to meet the person that makes my son so happy." My dad responded. So Gabby and I left again and decided to go on a walk.

"That was interesting." I said.

"Did you know that your mother starred in her high school musical?" Gabby asked as she leaned into me.

"No, but right about now that makes a lot of sense." I returned. Gabby leaned against me and I knew that I could definitely spend the rest of my life with her.

"I love you." I told her.

"I love you too." She replied.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHS

**Troy's POV**

The rest of junior year passed by in a flash. The musical was great and the summer we spent together by the beach. Soon it was New Year's Eve of our senior year of high school. My family, Gabriella's family, Taylor, and Chad all went back to the ski resort where Gabby and I first met.

"You nervous?" Chas asked me. It was three in the afternoon. The party was at six and of course I was nervous. This wasn't exactly something you do everyday.

"I don't feel very well." I said feebly.

"You'll be fine. Trust me." Chad led me back to the kid's hotel room. Taylor and Gabriella were napping in their bed. God she looked like an angel. I slept until five when I was woken up. We all got ready and arrived at the pasty at six fifteen. Gabriella squeezed my hand as we looked at the karaoke station.

"You ready?" Chad asked after about an hour. It was seven fifteen and I nodded. Chad gave the signal.

"Ok we need a new couple to sing for us." The annoying guy said. The lights flashed around and landed on Gabriella and I. She laughed.

"Come on let's go." She pulled me up onto the stage. My parents looked at each other. I could see a tear glistening on Mrs. Montez's cheek.

"Don't you two look familiar?" The annoying guy asked.

"We were selected last year." I told him.

"And now you're…?" He questioned.

"Together." I answered him and smiled.

"Ok well, I told you you'd thank me." He said and the song started playing.

**Breaking Free**

**Troy: **

**We're soarin', flyin', **

**There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach **

**Gabriella: **

**If we're tryin', so we're breakin' free **

**Troy: **

**You know the world can see us, **

**in a way that's different than who we are **

**Gabriella: **

**Creating space between us, till we're separate hearts **

**Both: **

**But your faith, it gives me strength, **

**Strength to believe **

**Troy: **

**We're breakin' free **

**Gabriella: **

**We're soarin' **

**Troy: **

**Flyin' **

**Both: **

**There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach **

**Troy: **

**If we're tryin' **

**Both: **

**Yeah we're breakin' free **

**Troy: **

**Oh we're breakin' free **

**Gabriella: **

**Ooohhhhhhh **

**Troy: **

**Can you feel it building, **

**Like a wave the ocean just can't control **

**Gabriella: **

**Connected by a feeling **

**Both: **

**Ohhhhh **

**Gabriella: **

**In our very soul **

**Troy: **

**Very soul **

**Both: **

**Rising till it lifts us up, **

**so everyone can see **

**Troy: **

**We're breakin' free **

**Gabriella: **

**We're soarin' **

**Troy: **

**Flyin' **

**Both: **

**There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach **

**Troy: **

**If we're tryin' **

**Both: **

**Yeah we're breakin' free **

**Troy: **

**Oh we're breakin' free **

**Gabriella: **

**Ohhhhh **

**Runnin' **

**Troy: **

**Climbin' **

**To get to that place **

**Both: **

**To be all that we can be **

**Troy: **

**Now's the time **

**Both: **

**So we're breakin' free **

**Troy: **

**We're breakin' free **

**Both: **

**Oooh yaaaaa **

**Troy: **

**More than hope, **

**More than faith **

**Gabriella: **

**This is true, **

**this is fate, **

**And together **

**Both: **

**We see it coming **

**Troy: **

**More than you, **

**More than me **

**Gabriella: **

**Not a want, but a need **

**Both: **

**Both of us breakin free **

**Gabriella: **

**Soarin' **

**Troy: **

**Flyin' **

**Both: **

**There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach **

**If we're tryin' **

**Troy: **

**Yeah we're breakin' free **

**Gabriella: **

**Breakin' free **

**we're runnin' **

**Troy: **

**Oohhh climbin' **

**Both:To get to the place to be all that we can be, **

**Now's the time **

**Troy: **

**Now's the time **

**Gabriella: **

**So we're breakin' free **

**Troy: **

**Oh breakin' free **

**Gabriella: **

**Ohhh **

**Both: **

**You know the world can see us, **

**in a way that's different than who we are**

As the song ended Gabriella turned and kissed me.

"But before we're over, Gabriella, ever since the last time we were standing on this stage you have given me comfort and love in a way that I had never felt it before. And as time's gone on, I've realized that I can't live without you in my life. I know we're young but I feel we can handle anything together. Will you marry me?" I felt so nervous that I thought I'd burst.

"I, oh, uh, my gosh Troy. I don't know what to say. I can't believe this is happening to me." Gabriella started. I felt my heart drop a little. She was going to say no. "You're right. We can handle anything together. Of course I'll marry you." Gabriella flung her arms around my neck and kissed me fiercely. The crowd around us burst into applause. I slipped the diamond ring I bought with my savings onto her finger. We walked off the stage and into the arms of our hysterically crying parents. Chad clapped me on the back and even Taylor was crying as she hugged Gabby. They switched places and Chad hugged Gabby as I was hugged by a crying Taylor.

"Congratulations." I turned to see my dad hugging Gabriella. Her eyes shined as bright as the sun and she was returned to me. I hugged her close.

"I knew you'd be the best thing to happen to me." She whispered in my ear and I pulled her even closer.

We left the crowd to go onto the balcony and discuss things.

"Are you worried?" I asked.

"Yes and no. I know we can do anything together. I'm just worried about how young we are. But you're right; I've never felt this way with anyone else before." Gabriella turned to me and smiled. I kissed her one last time and we sat in a comfortable silence.

Chad and Taylor came outside and sat down on the blanket next to us.

"It seems so unreal. To thing that last year you were fighting for a role in a musical and today you're engaged. I wonder what's going to happen at school. Sharpay will be furious. She was always hoping you'd break up and then she could date Troy." Taylor said. We smiled. We didn't care about what everyone at school said. We'd be together and that's all that mattered.

"When do you want the wedding?" Chad asked. Gabriella looked at me.

"We need to talk about that with our parents and each other. Because until May I'll still be a minor and we need to decide if we want to get married before or after college." Gabriella explained.

"We'll work it out." I told them.

**Gabriella's POV**

As the four of us just watched the stars I thought to myself. This has been such an incredible night. I turned to look at Troy and as his gaze reached mine, I was sure that I had made the right decision.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Happy New Year's!" We heard the people at the party inside. Fireworks burst before our eyes and Troy pulled me on top of him. I kissed him and we started making out until our parents came out onto the balcony.

"Troy and Gabriella, you may be engaged but until you turn 18 you're living in our houses under our rules." I looked at my mom who was smiling. "But now, Troy can stay over whenever he wants." Troy started tickling me after my mom stopped talking and I shrieked with laughter.

We soon left the party and walked back to our hotel room. I got read for bed and while I lay in the bed I stared at the ring on my left hand. I couldn't help but smile. Troy came out of the bathroom and sat down on my bed next to me.

"Why don't you switch places with Taylor? Stay with me tonight." Is suggested and he smiled. So after we were all ready for bed, Taylor climbed into the bed next to Chad and Troy climbed into the bed with me. He wrapped me in his arms and we fell asleep just like that night with the thunderstorm.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHS

**Gabriella's POV**

It was the Monday that we'd go back to school after our break. We had made Taylor and Chad swear not to tell anyone about our engagement. It was to be a surprise.

"Gabby! Hurry up. Troy's here and you're going to be lat for school." My mom shouted up the stairs. I grabbed my bag; made sure my ring was on straight and ran out the door to Troy's waiting car.

"Morning hun." He kissed me. I waved goodbye to my mom and we headed towards the school. Once we arrived at school we walked through the main hallway with Troy's arm around me. A new girl had come to the school. With one look at Troy she immediately walked up to us.

"Hi, I'm new here. My name is Katie and I was wondering if you were dating someone." My mouth dropped open and Katie looked towards me. "Oh I'm sorry. I must seem so rude. Hi I'm Katie it's so nice to see siblings be so close." She had put emphasis on the word sibling.

"Oh no, I'm sorry. I forgot to introduce ourselves. I'm Troy and this is my fiancée Gabriella." Troy stood up for me. I knew I loved him.

"Fiancé?" Katie questioned and Troy nodded.

"So why don't you go and find someone else to criticize." He finished. He kissed my cheek for emphasis and we continued down the hall leaving Katie right behind.

We walked into advisory and Troy stood by my desk and we talked for a while. Chad and Taylor walked in. They immediately came over.

"Does anyone know yet?" Taylor asked.

"This random girl named Katie who tried to put down Gabriella." Troy answered. Chad laughed.

"Good morning class. How were your winter breaks?" Mrs. Darbus asked us. Whispers filled the room as everyone talked about their break. The four of us remained silent.

"Hi Troy. Oh Gabriella I love your ring." Sharpay had grabbed my hand and before I could stop her she shouted out.

"Gabriella, did you get engaged?" Suddenly everyone in the class from Ryan to Kelsey was staring at us. Kelsey walked over and grabbed my hand too.

"Oh my god, you did. To who?" Kelsey questioned. Then realization hit her. "Congratulations Troy. I don't believe it." Kelsey hugged Troy and then she hugged me.

"What is going on?" Mrs. Darbus asked.

"Well, over winter break Troy and I got engaged." I spit out. The class broke into cheers.

"Congratulations!" Mrs. Darbus told us. The bell rang and Troy and I hurried to our classes. By lunch it seemed to me like everyone was coming up to me to look at my ring.

Troy and I ate lunch quickly before hurrying off to his secret spot.

"So much for keeping it quiet." We laughed and I leaned against him. We were sitting on the bench.

"Anything else exciting happen today?" Troy asked me.

"Not really, unless you count me having to avoid the girl's bathrooms where all the girls are crying because you're taken." I told him grinning.

"Taken, I like the way that sounds. But you want to know what else sounds good?" Troy asked.

"What?" I wondered.

"Gabriella Bolton." I smiled as he said what my new name would be.

"I like that." I said. The bell rang and we ran down the stairs and into our classrooms.

At the end of the day I still had groups of girls I was fighting against to get through the hallway and out to Troy.

"How did he propose?" A girl I didn't know asked me.

"Oh um we went to a ski lodge at New Year's and after we sang karaoke he proposed on the stage." I answered.

"Awwwwww a bunch of girls chorused. I just couldn't get out of there.

"When's the wedding?" Another girl asked. We turned the corner and I could see Troy at the end of the hall.

"We're not sure yet. Troy!" I shouted once. I got his attention and I ran down the hall to him. I threw my arms around him. "Let's go." I whispered in his ear. He nodded and we ran out to his car quickly. Once we were on our way we chatted about the day.

"So much excitement." Troy flipped the radio on.

"Do you want to come over and work on some easy wedding details?" Troy asked. I smiled still not being able to realize that I was engaged.

"I'd like that." I replied and we pulled into his driveway. We walked inside the house and into his kitchen.

"Hi Troy. Hey darling." Mrs. Bolton gave me a hug. "What are you guys up to?" She asked.

"We were thinking of starting some easy wedding plans." Troy stated.

"Oh let me help you." Mrs. Bolton got a notepad and some pens. She poured some juice and we all sat down at the kitchen table.

"Well, do you guys have a song yet?" Mrs. Bolton questioned. I looked at Troy and with one look we knew.

"Yes we do. The Start of Something New." Troy said. I nodded in agreement.

"Definitely." I spoke up.

"Now when do we want the wedding date to be?" Mrs. Bolton asked.

"Well I know I've decided to go to Stanford. Gabby where do you want to go to college?" Troy asked me.

"Stanford as well." I replied.

"Well then it is only a matter of before or after college." Mrs. Bolton looked thoughtful for a moment.

"We need to call Gabby's mom and have her come. She should be a part of this." She said.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHS

**Troy's POV**

Once Gabby's mom arrived and sat down with us at the table, discussion broke out.

"I'm definitely fine with whatever you guys choose." Our parents said.

"I don't know Troy. I think we should wait until after college. I mean we can rent an apartment together near campus and then once we've graduated we can focus on our wedding." Gabby suggested to me.

"That sounds like a brilliant plan." I said. So the wedding date was set for June after we graduated from college.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHS

College passed by fast. We both graduated with honors and Gabriella became a biology teacher while I became a player for the Lakers. Life was going wonderfully for us. The wedding plans were on their way and we were to be married in two weeks.

Gabriella and I sat on our bed together in our apartment we shared addressing envelopes for our wedding.

"I can't wait! It seems like we were planning our wedding yesterday." Gabriella said. We set the invitations aside and went to bed. We'd finish them in the morning with a lot more tiny plans to do.

**Well that was definitely the most typing I've ever done in a long time. Please review and I'll write more. There are many more events coming. Just to give you an idea. "Troy I need to tell you something." "What? Oh my god! Don't worry we can do this together. I'll always take care of you." So please review!**


	5. A Wedding, A Honeymoon, and A Horror

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot!

What You Mean To Me

A story about Troy and Gabriella and what I think should happen!

Chapter 5: A Wedding, A Honeymoon, and A Horror

**Hey everyone! Sorry it has been a while. I know it seems like I jump around a lot and rush to things but I'll be slowing down once I get to their wedding. I just didn't want to write about college!**

**Gabriella's POV**

I stirred in my sleep and rolled over.

"Umph." Troy grunted as I landed on top of him.

"Sorry." I giggled. Troy had found out the hard way that I was a roller in bed.

"What time is it?" Troy asked and I picked myself up off his chest to see the clock.

"It's nine. We need to get those invitations out." Troy and I sat up. "I'm going to take a shower. When I'm finished you should probably take one too. We're supposed to go out with Taylor and Chad tonight." I told Troy our plans for the day and a small smile crept across his face.

"You know, it would go faster if I joined you in the shower." Troy said suggestively.

"You know, that's probably not such a good idea." I said. His smile faded slightly and he jumped on me. Pinning me to the ground he tickled me. I laughed so hard. Once he got off, I ran into the bathroom and locked the door behind me.

I finished up and while Troy was in the shower I thought to the wedding. We'd get the invitations out today. Only close friends were invited along with family. Troy's parents, grandparents, aunts, uncles, cousins, Chad, Zeke, Jason, my parents, grandparents, aunts, uncles, cousins, Kelsey, Taylor, Sharpay, Ryan, and Mrs. Darbus were invited.

The wedding was going to be small in my backyard at my old house. My mom still lives there. The wedding was in two weeks and there was only a little bit left to do.

My cousin was to be the flower girl, Chad was the best man, Taylor was my maid of honor, and Kelsey and Sharpay were going to be bridesmaids. Troy's dad had offered to walk me down the aisle since my dad had left when I was three.

Troy came out of the shower and hugged me from behind.

"Let's get those invitations finished." Troy sat down with me on the couch. One hour later we were walking down the street to the post office.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHS

**Troy's POV**

"It feels good to get these out of the way." Gabriella said to me. We started walking down the street and back to our apartment.

"I can't believe our plans are done. All those months of planning will be over in two weeks." I shot my hand up in the air in triumph. Gabriella looked at her ring. The same ring I had given her four years ago at the ski lodge.

"Are you nervous?" I questioned. She smiled and leaned against me.

"No. You?" She asked in return. I shook my head no and she squeezed my hand. We returned to the apartment, made hot chocolate and sat on the couch. Gabriella was lying on me against my chest and I stroked her hair.

"So have you spoken to your parents recently?" Gabriella asked me.

"Yes, my dad called yesterday. He sends his love and my mother's. They can't wait for the wedding. What about you? Has your mother called at all?" I answered.

"Yeah. She called two days ago. She also sends her love. My mom's going to send an invitation to my dad. We doubt he'll get it but just in case he decides to show up to ONE of his daughter's events." Gabriella looked worried in thought.

"What's up?' Gabriella we've never really talked about your dad. Do you want to?" I asked her.

"There's not much to say except for when I was three I walked in on my dad with this blond haired slut and the next day he was gone. And with the exception of my thirteenth birthday, I've never even gotten a postcard from him." Gabriella finished.

"What happened on your thirteenth birthday?" I stroked her hair again.

"We got a letter saying_ Hey Gabriella. Well, I've got some fantastic news. You're getting a step mom and three new step sisters with a fourth one on the way. Wedding's tomorrow I'll see you soon. _After that letter we never heard from him again." Gabriella started tearing and I wiped the tears from her face. She looked up at me and kissed me.

We spent the rest of the day talking about our pasts before and after we met each other. Soon we had to get ready for our double date with Chad and Taylor. Gabriella again took the shower first but this time she let me wash up in the bathroom while she was in there. She stepped out of the shower and skipped into the bedroom.

Half an hour later we were both ready. Gabriella looked stunning in this red halter dress that went to her knees. With the same red heels she wore on game day she looked amazing. I was wearing the same outfit I wore when I met her on New Years.

"You look great hun." Gabriella kissed my cheek.

"Thanks you do too." I told her. The doorbell then rang.

"That must be Taylor and Chad." Gabriella threw the door open and was engulfed in a hug by Taylor. The girls finally stopped screaming and Chad stepped inside.

"Hey man good to see you." Chad slapped me on the back. We laughed. I had seen him yesterday at practice.

"So when's the big day?" Taylor wondered excitedly.

"Two weeks." Gabby squealed and I smiled. She really was gorgeous. Inside and out. We all piled into Chad's car.

"Well, we have a little surprise for you two." Chad smiled.

"What is it?" Gabby and I pondered.

"You'll see." Taylor said and we were quiet until we got to the restaurant. We were lead through the restaurant to the back party room. Troy and I exchanged confused glances. Once we entered our jaws dropped.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted. And when we say everyone we mean everyone. Sharpay, Ryan, Zeke, Jason, Kelsey, my parents, Ms. Montez, Chad, Taylor, and even Mrs. Darbus was there.

"What's going on?" Gabriella asked while laughing.

"Well, we knew that Gabriella didn't want a bachelorette's party." Taylor began.

"We also knew that Troy didn't want a bachelor's party." Chad continued.

"So we just had a wedding party for you too." My mom completed. She pulled me and Gabriella into a hug.

"We're so happy for you." My dad hugged Gabby and the crowd cheered again.

"So Gabby and I mailed the invitations and all of you live close so you'll get them in a day or two." I told them and they cheered yet again.

"Congratulations." This time it was Ms. Montez who hugged me. For the rest of the evening we had a blast. We ate, drank, and danced the night away. It was well past two when we returned to our home.

"That was fun." Gabriella waved goodbye to Chad and Taylor. We changed into our pajamas, kissed each other goodnight and climbed into our bed.

"What did your mom say to you when she pulled you out of the room?" I asked. I pulled Gabby closer to me.

"She told me that she got a call from my dad and not to worry he won't be coming. It's his anniversary with Miss Blondie or whoever the heck he married." Gabriella finished her out burst and looked up at me. I kissed her forehead.

"Everything's going to be Ok." I kissed her forehead again. "Trust me." Gabriella snuggled into my chest and we fell asleep thankful that tomorrow was Sunday.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHS

**Gabriella's POV**

2 weeks past by in a flash and before we knew it I was in my old bedroom at home with Troy in the guest room next to me. We were getting dressed for our wedding and I was ecstatic.

"Gabriella, hold still." My mother exclaimed. She was attempting to pin my curls away from my face so they hung down my back. But I was too fidgety to be still.

"Ow! I yelled as my mom accidentally stuck me with the pin.

"I told you so." My mother shot back smiling. Things weren't going so well in the next room.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHS

**Troy's POV**

"Ok Troy calm down. You're almost there. Gabriella's in the next room and I highly doubt that you want her to hear you." Chad attempted to calm me down.

I was excited, almost to the point of insanity. I couldn't stand still. I was literally jumping around the room in my suit. Suddenly I was pushed so I ended up sitting on the bed with someone holding me down.

"Thanks Zeke." I said breathlessly. The three of us sat silently for the next hour. Then my dad came in and told us to head to our spots at the altar.

I took my place and the ceremony began. Gabriella walked out the door and immediately took my breath away. She was stunning. Her strapless white dress fit her form perfectly and her slim skirt trailed to the floor with a small train. Once she made it to me my father handed her to me and she squeezed my hand tightly.

The preacher started the ceremony and soon told us.

"Do you Troy Andrew Bolton take Gabriella Emily Montez to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." I spoke strongly.

"Do you Gabriella Emily Montez take Troy Andrew Bolton to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." She smiled up at me.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.' I leaned in and kissed Gabriella softly on the mouth. The crowd awwwwwed and happy music began to play as we walked back up the aisle and into the house where the reception was to be held.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHS

Five hours later and Gabby and I collapsed in our bed.

"I can't believe I am officially Gabriella Bolton." Gabriella sighed and I kissed her again. We soon fell asleep as we had to wake up early to catch a plane to Hawaii for our honeymoon.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHS

**Gabriella's POV**

"Troy honey it's time to wake up." I shook Troy gently. When he wouldn't wake up I kissed him on the mouth. His eyes fluttered open.

"That's an excellent way to wake up." Troy smiled at me and I laughed.

"Come one sleep head we need to leave in an hour to catch our plane." I told him.

"Alright I'm up." Troy smiled at me and I couldn't resist it. So I kissed him again.

"I can't believe that you're mine. I'm the luckiest girl in the world." I leaned back in Troy's arms.

"You think you're lucky? Hello, I got to marry a goddess." Troy smiled at me and I laughed.

"Flattery's not going to let you go back to sleep. We need to go." I stood up and Troy pouted. We finally got ready and had to run out the door to get to the airport.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHS

**Troy's POV**

"Well, we're here and in Hawaii." I hugged Gabby to me and we rented a car. I drove us to the hotel and we made it to our room.

"Look at the view." Gabriella pulled me to the window. We had a spectacular view of the ocean.

"I like what I'm looking at much better." I told her and she turned saw me looking at her and laughed.

"Troy babe, you've already gotten me so either pick up some new lines or shut up." Gabby kissed me. We started kissing deeper and deeper and after that night we went places we hadn't gone before. (AN: I think you know what I mean but I didn't want to write it all EW!)

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHS

**Gabriella's POV**

I woke up that morning and found myself leaning against Troy. Last night had been amazing and I still couldn't believe that he was mine. I tiptoed out of bed and into the shower and once I was dressed and ready, Troy came into the bathroom for his shower.

"I missed waking up next to you." He told me sweetly and I smiled.

"Well, the sooner you get ready the sooner we can go to the beach." I said back. And that was how the rest of the two weeks were spent. Troy and I would go sight seeing and to the beach all the while enjoying each other's company. We returned home and things grew back to normal for a while. (AN: I'm sorry I had to rush the vacation but I had no plans for it really.)

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHS

**Troy's POV**

I woke up one morning to find Gabby sleeping on my arm as usual. I quietly and gently moved her over so I could prepare for work. I dressed for practice and I waited until it was seven before kissing Gabby on the cheek and slipping out the apartment door.

While in the car my cell phone rang.

"So how have things been?" Chad asked and we chatted for a while on our way to the gym.

"Nothing much has been happening. What about you? How's Taylor?" I questioned.

"Well we've almost moved in together. She's been feeling a bit under the weather but I think she's doing ok." Chad answered. "How's Gabriella?"

"She's wonderful. You know, this Friday if Taylor's feeling better, you, her, Sharpay, Zeke, Jason, Kelsey, Ryan, Gabriella and I should go out to dinner together. I'll call everyone tonight." I suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea man. We can all catch up with each other and see what's been going on." Chad and I pulled into the parking lot and hung up.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHS

**Gabriella's POV**

I woke up to the piercing shriek of the telephone. It was Taylor of course. She had been stuck home from work because she had the flu and she had been calling everyday to see what had been going on.

"Well, today Taylor, I actually have news. Troy left a message on my phone and he and Chad were thinking of getting you, me, them, Sharpay, Ryan, Zeke, Jason, and Kelsey together for dinner on Friday if you were feeling better." I explained to her on the phone.

"I know it sounds like a great Idea to me too." I responded to her. "Ok well you go back to bed. I have to head to work. Ok I'll talk to you soon. Bye Taylor." I headed to the bathroom and once I was ready I headed off to teach. I taught biology at our old high school and today I only had three classes to teach.

At my lunch hour I called Troy and we met up at a local restaurant for lunch.

"So how's practice been going?" I greeted him as we sat down.

"Tough. Coach has been grilling us like crazy for our next game." Troy responded. "How are classes going?"

"They're going ok. A girl in my earlier class almost blew up the lab again. She over heated the substance." I told him. (AN: Nikki, you always show up in my stories. Stay away from alcohol burners.) Troy laughed and I smacked him lightly on the arm.

"She could have burned the entire school down." I enlightened him. "Oh by the way, on my way to the parking lot I passed your dad and he says to work hard because he has tickets for us for your next game."

"Really?" troy asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, he's really excited about it. You mom's going to come as well." I said and Troy smiled. We finished our lunch and headed back to work.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHS

**Troy's POV**

"Come on Troy! Get'cha head in the game!" Coach shouted at me as I dribbled up the court. I shot at the basket and it went in. Chad came up to me.

"So I heard you had lunch with Gabby earlier. Has she spoken to Taylor because Taylor didn't answer when I called her?" Chad asked worriedly.

"I know she spoke with Taylor this morning around eight. Otherwise I don't know." I answered him. Once our practice game was over I ran t the bleachers where my bag was. Quickly grabbing my phone I called Gabriella at work.

"Hey hun what's up?" She answered the phone.

"Have you talked to Taylor since this morning? Chad's worried because she hasn't been picking up her phone." I questioned. There was silence on the other end.

"I get off work in about an hour. When is practice finished?" Gabriella pondered.

"I'll be home from practice in two hours." I responded.

"Ok, well since I'll be done sooner I'll stop by her place on my way home." Gabriella told me.

"Awesome, thanks. I'll tell Chad you're going to look in on her."

"She's probably just sleeping. So try to calm Chad down will you?" Gabriella asked.

"Of course. I have to go I'll see you tonight. I love you too." Once I hung up the phone I hurried off to find Chad.

"Gabriella's going to check on Taylor on her way home." I spoke to him.

"Cool. I'll probably be staying there tonight anyway so I'll be able to check on her too." Chad walked to his position and our next practice game started.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHS

**Gabriella's POV**

The final bell rand and I said goodbye to my class. Once they left I cleared my desk as fast as I could and I headed to my car.

"Hey Gabriella wait a minute." My father in law called after me.

"Sure what's up?" I asked him.

"Well I was wondering if tomorrow night you and Troy wanted to come over for dinner. Then after dinner you and I and Mary (Troy's Mother) could have coffee while Troy heads off to practice. Then after that we'll meet him at his game." Troy's father suggested.

"That sounds great. I'm kind of in a hurry but I'll make sure one of us calls you tonight." I excused myself and raced out to my car. I had called Taylor earlier and she still hadn't answered. I was starting to worry myself.

I pulled up to her apartment building. I buzzed myself in with the emergency key she had given me. The elevator was on the top floor so I raced up the stairs.

Once reaching her room 3C I rang her doorbell several times. No answer came and I took out her key once again.

"Taylor?" I called out into what seemed to be an empty apartment. "Taylor!" I screamed once more. I heard a small moan and rushed into the bedroom. There on the floor of her bedroom she lay clutching the side of her head.

"Oh my gosh, what happened?" I asked and I kneeled down my hand gently removed her hand and I gasped.

Taylor had been holding a cloth almost completely soaked with blood to her head. I gently set her back down and grabbed her phone. I first called Troy.

"Troy I need help. I've found Taylor and she's hurt her head. I'm not sure how yet just get here as soon as you can. Is Chad still there?" I breathed into the phone.

"No he just left. I'll be right there. Call Chad." Troy answered me and we hung up. Nervously I reached fro the phone again and dialed Chad.

"Hey Taylor hun, how are you feeling?" Chad had mistaken the called ID for Taylor.

"No Chad it's Gabriella. Taylor's hurt and I need you to come here immediately." I spoke unsteadily into the phone. Chad hung up and I returned to Taylor.

"Taylor can you hear me?" I spoke loudly. She nodded weakly. I grabbed a fresh cloth and started cleaning Taylor's wound.

Once it was cleaned it didn't look nearly as bad. I had just finished putting antibiotics on it and wrapped it into bandages when Troy and Chad burst into the apartment.

"Taylor, Gabriella!" Chad called and I yelled for them to come into the bedroom.

"Is she ok?" Chad took Taylor from my arms and I sat back in shock. I was exhausted from my cleaning and supporting Taylor.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier." Troy sat down behind me and kissed my cheek. I relaxed in his arms.

"It's ok. You got here as soon as you could. The cut doesn't look so bad now. It did when I first came. I also think we should take her to a doctor so he can look at it. I'm only a biologist." I suggested and we both turned our attention towards Chad and Taylor.

Taylor was hugging Chad and crying softly and it looked like Chad had some tears in his eyes as well.

"Taylor, can you tell us what happened?" I gently asked her and she turned towards me.

"I had just gotten off the phone with you and I went to take a shower before going back to bed. So I got into the shower. I had just finished shaving when I slipped. I fell and my head hit the faucet. I was able to get dressed before I collapsed and I think I passed out. Otherwise I'm not really sure how I ended up here." Taylor leaned back into Chad's arms again and he lifted her into the car to get her head looked at by a doctor. Troy and I were to stay at her apartment and wait for their return.

Troy helped me clean up the mess and once her apartment was spotless I collapsed onto the couch with him.

"That was scary!" I told him. He nodded.

"Tomorrow will be better.

"Tomorrow we have dinner with your parents before your game." I told him. He nodded again.

"That will be fun." We drifted off into a sleep to wait for Chad and Taylor.

**Again another long chapter. Well that was interesting. I'll update soon with what's going on. Again more surprises wait for you.**


	6. Dinner With the Parents

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot!

What You Mean To Me

A story about Troy and Gabriella and what I think should happen!

Chapter 6: Dinner With the Parents

**Hey everyone. Sorry it took so long for the next chapter to come out. This next chapter I'm not so sure what's going to happen I'm kind of playing it by ear. So don't get too angry if it isn't exactly what you expected.**

**Troy's POV**

I woke up in the pitch black. The front door was opening and I gently shook Gabriella awake.

"They're home." I whispered in her ear and she gently slid off of my lap as we stood up from the couch.

"How's Taylor?" Gabby asked as Chad walked into the living room.

"Shhhh. She's right here I'm going to put her to bed. I'll meet you guys back out here in a minute." Chad disappeared into the bedroom and Gabby and I sat back down on the couch. Chad walked into the room and we immediately started asking questions.

"What's going on? How's Taylor? What happened?" Gabriella shot one after the other at Chad.

"Calm down Gabriella. Let the man catch his breath. He just spent three hours at the hospital." I pulled Gabby to me and she rested her head against my shoulder.

"I'm just worried Troy. I want to make sure Taylor is ok." Gabby turned her head up towards Chad and waited for answers.

"Ok, well first of all, Taylor is fine. She had a minor concussion but she'll be ok in a day or two. Second of all, when she hit her head the faucet made a small gash, which is how she ended up with the concussion. And third of all she wants you two to be here when she wakes up so I'm going to make up the couch bed for you two and then she wants me to stay with her." Chad took a deep breath and we could tell that he was exhausted.

"Why don't you go to bed. We'll make up the bed we know where everything is." I told him and then I walked to the linen closet and pulled out some pillows and blankets. Gabriella came over to help and Chad returned with two sets of pjs before he headed off to bed.

Gabby and I settled down in bed and I wrapped my arms around her tightly. She turned to face me.

"Why does fate like messing with our lives?" Gabriella said softly.

"Even if this was bad do remember that fate was the one that brought us together." I kissed her forehead. "So we should be grateful that fate has taken such an interest in our lives." Gabriella smiled and turned around and we drifted off into a deep sleep.

**Gabriella's POV**

I woke up to the sun shining through Taylor's apartment window. I turned around slowly and there was Troy smiling at me.

'We should go see how Taylor is." I suggested and Troy and I tiptoed over to her room. We knocked softly in case Chad was awake and we heard him call back softly.

"Come in." We opened the door and walked into the room. Chad was sitting in a chair next to the bed. He was reading the paper and was still in his pajamas.

"Hey, how's she doing?" Troy asked and Chad smiled.

"She's doing ok. She'll need to rest and I'm going to stay home from practice. Don't worry though I'll be at the game." Chad responded.

"That's ok. I'm glad she's doing all right. I have to go with Troy to his parent's house for dinner tonight before the game. Then when Troy leave's early for practice I'm supposed to have a conversation with his parents. I mean we're talking about the guy who wanted Troy to break up with me." I ranted and Troy smiled.

"We're also talking about the woman who made him stop. Gabby if you really aren't comfortable with my parents then you don't have to go." Troy hugged me to him and I knew I loved him.

"No it's all right. I mean your dad loves me now. He said so before the wedding. I just hope they aren't going to talk about what I think they're going to talk to me about." I told Troy and he laughed.

"Oh and what do you think they're going to talk about." Troy responded slyly.

"You'll see." And with that I skipped out of the room and into the main bathroom so I could shower and get ready for work. I changed into the clothes I wore yesterday and then Troy knocked on the door.

"Taylor's awake and she wants to visit you before you go to work." Troy said and I quickly left for her bedroom.

"Hey hun how are you feeling?" I asked gently.

"I'm doing ok. I was wondering. My doctor says that I should be fine by Saturday. (AN: Today is Thursday.) So on Saturday night can the entire gang get together fro dinner?" Taylor asked. I laughed. I should've known that she'd be worried over something like that.

"No problem. Troy and I will call everyone tonight and find out if everyone can make it." I said. I waved goodbye or I'd be late for work and I rushed out of the door. Troy followed me with his car and once I made it back to our apartment I ran inside, changed my clothes, kissed Troy goodbye and headed off to work.

**Troy's POV**

Once Gabriella left I had a few things to do. I first called the flower shop and then I called my parents. After the game tonight I had a little surprise to ask Gabriella and I wanted it to be special. After all my arrangements were planned, I called Sharpay and Zeke.

"Hey Sharpay, it's Troy." I started out.

"Hi Troy. How are you?" Sharpay asked.

"I'm doing well. I was wondering if you and Zeke were busy on Saturday night. Gabriella and I were planning for the entire gang to get back together and go out to dinner." I stated my proposition.

"That sounds wonderful. Zeke and I are both free so we'll be sure to make it. What time and where will we meet?" Sharpay questioned.

"I think we'll meet at Gabby's and my apartment around 6:30." I told her.

"Alright we'll see you then. Bye Troy."

"Bye Sharpay." I hung up the phone and got into my car to go to practice. I'd call Ryan, Kelsey and Jason on the way.

"Hey Ryan. It's Troy. I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner with the entire gang on Saturday night at 6:30." I said quickly.

"That sounds great where are we meeting?" Ryan asked.

"We're going to meet and my apartment." I said.

"Alright that sounds good. I'll see you Troy." Ryan hung up. (AN: How come no one says bye anymore I mean seriously.) Next I called Kelsey and Jason. They both said they'd be delighted to come. I arrived at practice and the rest of the day flew by as normal. I met Gabby for lunch and we both met back at the apartment so we could shower and change before meeting my parents for dinner.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHS

"Hello Gabriella, Troy. We're so glad you guys could make it." My mother ushered us into the living room. We sat down on the couch and I placed my arm protectively around Gabriella. My dad walked into the room and Gabriella tightened slightly.

"Hey guys. How are you?" My dad asked politely. I looked over at Gabby. She had relaxed a bit and she looked much less nervous.

"We're great dad. How are you?" I responded.

"We're great as well. So are you prepared for your game Troy? Remember fake right break left." My dad reminded me.

"Don't worry dad. I'm grown up now I can handle my own battles." My dad laughed at that and my mother changed the subject. Dinner went well and before I knew it, it was time to leave for practice.

"Well Mom, I had a great time and I hate to break up the party, but I have to leave for practice. I'll see you, Dad, and Gabriella at my game right?" I said.

"Definitely, we'll be cheering you on." Gabriella kissed my cheek and I hugged her goodbye. I walked out the door slightly worried. Things had been great during dinner, a bit too great.

**Gabriella's POV**

Troy left and I knew that his parents were going to start asking the awkward questions.

"So, Gabriella, how's the married life?" My mother in law asked me.

"It's wonderful. Troy's an amazing husband." I answered.

"Well, we're so happy he found you. Have you two discussed parenting at all?" Troy's dad questioned. Yep I knew it, here come all the questions.

"Not really I mean we've only been married for a couple of months. We've been waiting for things to settle down. Why? Has he mentioned it to you?" I wondered.

"No I mean when he was younger he always said that when he was married he wanted children. But he hasn't spoken about it since before he married you." Mrs. Bolton explained.

"I mean I would like to have children some day. I'm just not sure when it would be a good time for Troy. With all of the basketball practices and games, he wouldn't really have a lot of time for a child. Don't you think?" I pondered as I stared at my in laws faces.

"Knowing Troy, if he wants a child, he'll make time for it." His dad laughed and we all joined in. Little did I know that Troy did have something planned.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHS

**Troy's POV**

It was about five minutes to game time. I looked into the stand and I saw my parents and Gabriella waving at me. Taylor sat with them because her doctor said she could see the game and Chad was chatting with her quietly before he came running back to me for practice. We ended up winning the game but all I can remember from that night was the look of shock on Gabriella's face that Saturday night at dinner with the gang.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHS

"Gabriella." I spoke her name. Everyone was talking but Gabriella turned to me. No one was paying attention to us.

"Yes Troy?" Gabriella responded.

"What do you think of well maybe having a baby?" I asked her gently. He face looked stunned for a second before breaking out into a soft smile.

"I think that's an amazing idea." She answered and then suddenly.

"Awww, there's going to be a little Troy or a little Gabriella running around." Ryan had heard us and soon spread it around the table. Everyone stopped what they were doing and broke into applause.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHS

Three months later I got a phone call from Gabby at practice.

"Hi Troy." Gabby spoke.

"Hey what's up?" I responded.

"Troy, I'm pregnant." Gabriella squealed into the phone.

"Oh my gosh really? That's fantastic. Remember we talked about this, we can do it together." I assured her.

"I know, I'm so excited. I have to go I'll talk to you later. Bye." Gabriella hung up the phone.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHS

Nine months later and Gabriella gave birth to a beautiful baby girl.

"What should we name her?" I asked Gabriella.

"Rebecca." Gabriella said.

"Rebecca, I like that." And from that day on Gabriella and I knew that we could do anything and everything together.

**The End. Wow! That was the first story I've actually finished. I'm so excited with the way it came out. I'm going to start working on a one-shot now so please review with any ideas or comments. I hope you liked this story!**


End file.
